Tableau de chasse
by Lauryane
Summary: OS Défi lancé par Ignis : La WWE n'est pas rétrograde et lance une storyline gay !


OS défi de la part d'Ignis :

La WWE n'est pas rétrograde et décide de monter une storyline gay. A toi de voir segment hors ring ou sur le ring. Couple soit Heath Slater/Justin Gabriel soit l'un des deux avec Wade Barrett. Si tu te sens de pousser jusqu'au NC-17 vas-y.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait des semaines que les bruits de couloirs s'intensifiaient. La boîte abandonnait peu à peu la Kid Era. Cela avait commencé par quelques paroles crues du Champ' et son heel turn, les costumes des Divas ne tenaient plus qu'à une ficelle de string couvrant le strict minimum et ensuite la programmation des shows s'est faite plus tardivement dans la soirée. Les scripts étaient plus grossiers, nous abandonnions enfin ce merdique PG qui avait bafoué toutes les valeurs de la WWE que j'avais connu étant plus jeune : sexe, alcool, vulgarité, sang, baston.<p>

J'étais heureux de plonger dans cette nouvelle Era Attitude, et j'en étais l'un des acteurs. Beaucoup de mes collègues n'ont pas appréciés ce changement de cap et ont choisis de quitter la compagnie, mais moi je ne craignais pas ce qui allait m'arriver, je ne craignais rien.

Le sexe j'en étais fou, homosexuel affirmé et reconnu, la plus bandante des superstars montantes. Ma réputation de ce côté-là n'était plus à faire ! L'alcool ? Paul le mec le plus déchiré de toutes les soirées de la WWE, je pouvais facilement en étant bourré et en faisant boire mes collègues fourrer ma langue au fond de la gorge du plus hétéro ! Cela m'a valu trois magnifiques point de sutures sur l'arcade gauche il y a deux mois d'ailleurs, Randy n'ayant pas apprécié le lendemain apprendre qu'il m'avait lui aussi embrasser goulument ! La baston c'est mon métier, pas de problème et question vulgarité comme vous pouvez le juger par mon langage fleuri je ne suis pas en reste !

Cette Era attitude me convenait parfaitement, à moi la liberté ! Ce changement en avait déçu beaucoup, réjouis peu mais en avait laissé une tripotée sceptiques. Et parmi les sceptiques se trouvaient Heath… Ah Heath mon apollon à la crinière de feu, non pas de mésentente c'est un ami. Il est bien hétéro, mais il faut avouer qu'il est des plus sexy, un des rares qui n'a pas succombé à l'un de mes baisers langoureux lors d'une soirée bien arrosée, malgré mon tableau de chasse débordant de succès.

Nous faisions équipe depuis quelques mois déjà et n'avions pas subi les avantages de cette nouvelle ère. Nos combats étaient juste plus violents, ses interventions plus vulgaires, quand à moi je restais toujours derrière mon ami et cela ne me déplaisait pas d'admirer son cul pendant les shows. La WWE m'avait donné l'image d'un gentil garçon tout lisse obéissant. Le dominé de notre couple, Heath étant un dominant de taille, il en écrasait au micro, j'avais accepté ce rôle bien volontiers car je sentais le vent tourner et de quelle manière !

Je fus tout excité quand enfin officiellement nous étions redevenus « trash » et que j'en ai eu la confirmation par mon nouveau scénario, notre nouveau scénario. La première fois que j'ai su que pour moi tout aller évoluer Heath était à mes côtés, dans le bureau de Vince.

- Bon les mecs, vous le savez on abandonne les kids, on repasse en version plus trash, on l'a fait en douceur au début on est passé à la vitesse supérieure depuis deux mois, certains sont partis, vous avez fait le choix de rester. Tant mieux pour nous et tant mieux pour vous surtout, votre équipe va être mise en avant. Paul ton personnage de Justin Gabriel va être moins lisse, tu seras plus affirmé auprès de Heath mais toi Heath tu ne perds pas en caractère ni en médiatisation.

- Parfait. _Affirma Heath détendu par cette révélation de Vince._

Il n'allait pas être écarté, on allait être mis un peu plus en avant tous les deux ensemble, mais de quelle manière ? Puisque nous ne nous tournions pas le dos, comment mon personnage allait-il pouvoir s'affirmer sans lui faire de l'ombre ? Je me doutais que cette mise en avant ne serait jamais intervenue lors de la Kid Era, je posais alors la question à Vince.

- De quelle manière je vais m'affirmer ?

- On lance une storyline gay entre vous. _affirma t-il en scrutant la réaction de mon coéquipier et ami._

- Quoi ? _cria Heath._

- Parfait ! _dis-je à Vince._ T'en fais pas mon chou je serais gentil avec toi. _me retournais-je vers Heath pour le détendre et lui caressant la joue._

Il envoya ma main balader à l'opposé de sa joue, non pas dans un geste méchant il avait l'habitude de mes taquineries.

- Justement, _reprit Vince en rigolant de mon aisance et du mal être de Heath._ Pour ne pas brusquer ton chou, c'est à vous et seulement vous de monter votre scénario. Vous déciderez de la manière dont vous le révèlerait au grand public. J'ai évidemment le droit de regard, mais comme ça vous adhérerez forcément à votre propre scénario.

- Génial ! _repris-je très enthousiasme._

- Oui génial. _Soupira Heath en se levant et sortant de la pièce._

- Bonne idée Vince, je sens que je vais m'amuser. _Dis-je avant de ne rattraper Heath au couloir des vestiaires._

Je savais qu'au plus profond de lui cette story ne le gênait pas vraiment, même pas du tout, mais il lui fallait juste encaisser la nouvelle.

- Allez Wendy, fais pas la gueule ! _lui dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux._

- Putain Paul mais t'es con et arrête avec ce surnom ridicule. _Dit-il en se recoiffant._

- T'es content on travaille toujours ensemble et on va être médiatisé ?

- Oui c'est vrai mais laisse moi juste le temps de m'habituer à la storyline. Mon coéquipier bien membré va devenir mon amant sur le ring…oui j'aurai préféré une belle blonde bien refaite. _Dit Heath en mimant une poitrine plus audacieuse que jamais._

Je ri devant tant de conneries de sa part et lui dit : _« Si ça te chante j'emprunte un haut à Barbie et peut y mettre des paires de chaussettes, mais pour ce que j'ai dans le slip désolé, mais tu vas devoir t'y faire »._

Nous avions ri de plus belle et pendant un long moment devant notre discours dédramatisant pour lui, il avait fini par accepter notre storyline. Nous nous dirigions vers nos véhicules pour rentrer bien sagement à la maison.

- Par contre Paul je te préviens, je te fais confiance pour le montage de la story, cette ère attitude tu la vénère et ne jure que par elle mais ne va pas trop loin. _Me dit-il avant de partir en voiture._

- Wendy chérie il n'y a pas de limite à l'ère attitude ! Le principe est d'aller toujours trop loin. _Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

- Pauvre con. _Dit-il en souriant et en démarrant_.

J'étais tellement excité à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir goûter sa petite frimousse rousse. Je jubilais du scénario que je concoctais mais il allait me falloir beaucoup de tact pour le lui faire accepter ce qui n'est pas mon fort, mais avec beaucoup d'humour ça pourrait passer. Je vis la voiture de Heath revenir en marche arrière et la fenêtre s'ouvrir. Il me lança :_ « Une dernière chose l'ange Gabriel, ce segment ne fait pas de moi un de tes trophées sur ton tableau de chasse ! Qu'on soit bien d'accord, Randy tu l'as eu bon à tes risques et périls mais moi ça ne compte pas ! »_

- Marché conclu Heath ! Je t'aurai lors d'une autre soirée de toute façon ! _dis-je en riant._

Je vis son regard amusé, il secoua la tête et repartit en trombe de ce parking si désert. Je l'aurai et je savais parfaitement que se serait suite à notre storyline, qu'il le veuille ou non il intégrerait mon tableau de chasse par le biais de notre rapprochement souhaité par le chairman.

Quatre semaines plus tard Heath et moi avions concocté notre scénario. Il n'avait pas été facile à convaincre sur toute la ligne alors j'ai omis quelques détails sur mon comportement. Le plan dans les grandes lignes est fort simple, et nous le mettons en œuvre ce soir face aux caméras. Je le trouve dans le couloir des vestiaires, je lui touche le visage, lui avoue tout, il s'étonne, bafouille, on s'embrasse et on rentre dans le vestiaire le plus proche suggérant ainsi au public ce qu'il s'y passe. Bon dit comme ça c'est très fleur bleue mais ça a été le seul moyen de le faire accepter à Heath. Pourvu qu'il ne s'offusque pas ! Je sais que tant que les caméras seront sur nous il ne dira rien et jouera le jeu c'est un perfectionniste et un professionnel très carré.

Notre segment arrive, nous sommes sortis de notre match depuis dix minutes, Justin Gabriel entre en action et de belle manière, j'aime beaucoup mon personnage.

* * *

><p><strong>SEGMENT<strong>

- Heath, t'as fais un super match ce soir et tu as été parfait au micro. _Lui dis-je._

- Merci Justin c'est vrai que je suis parfait dans ce rôle.

- Et pas que dans celui là. _Dis-je me rapprochant dangereusement de lui._ Tu es si bandant bébé. Restez derrière toi avant chaque match me permet d'admirer ton magnifique postérieur, tu es si bien taillé ! _avais-je finit par lui dire en l'emprisonnant contre le mur froid du couloir avec un de mes bras de chaque côté de son corps._

- Justin qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ demanda Heath faussement surprit._

- J'ai eu la chance jusqu'ici de pouvoir me contrôler mais si ce soir tu avais parlé un peu plus longuement, je t'aurai sauté dessus sur le ring. T'es attirant mec tu le sais ne joue pas à ça avec moi. _Dis-je en lui caressant la joue gauche._

- Mais euh …

- Je vais devoir faire ce que je désire depuis longtemps et pour une fois c'est toi qui va sagement te laisser faire. _Dis-je avec plein d'étincelles dans les yeux._

Je me collais à son corps seulement recouvert d'un slip de combat, il ne savait pas que j'allais aller jusque là. Il pensait recevoir un baiser et c'est tout, mais l'ère attitude doit commencer fort.

Je lui emprisonnais les poignets au dessus de sa tête, bloquant ainsi tous ses mouvements. Sa respiration s'accélérait, il était paniqué, pourtant il s'attendait à un baiser, je n'allais pas non plus me délectait de son corps d'apollon en public, tout allait être suggestion et jeux gentils, le moins suggestif serait le baiser qui scellerait la story.

Je lui dis d'une manière douce mais à la fois autoritaire :_ « Laisse toi faire The One Man Rock Band, je ne te ferai aucun mal, bien au contraire »._ Ceci n'était pas prévu mais eu pour effet de l'apaiser l'espace d'une seconde, la seconde où il était perdu dans le scénario.

- Justin je…

- Chuuuut ! _Dis-je en l'embrassant tout doucement sur les lèvres._ L'ange Gabriel est juste fou amoureux de toi, laisse toi aller. _Susurrais-je._

Je me dirigeais vers son cou, dégageais ses cheveux avec un mouvement de tête et apposais de délicats baisers qui le firent frémir. Il se laissa aller et annonça un : _« Hummm Justin »_ qui me fit lâcher prise. Je le regardais, souriant, amusé qu'il ne prenne pas mal cette partie du segment que je lui avais caché. Je m'empare de sa taille, le colle à moi et c'est alors que je compris qu'il ne jouait pas. Il se laissait finalement aller à ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant présent. Son érection était bien réelle et la mienne n'allait pas tarder à le devenir aussi, je pris donc la décision de rester coller à lui.

- Alors une histoire entre toi et l'ange Gabriel ça te tente ?_ lui demandais-je malicieusement._

- Si ça me tente ?_ répondit-il en souriant, il s'empara de mes lèvres langoureusement. Déposant ses mains autour de mon cou pour accentuer la pression de ce baiser._

- Ok, ok je vois._ fis-je en mettant fin à cette passion._ En attendant ça te dit de s'éclipser dans le vestiaire ?_ lui dis-je en prenant sa main et en ouvrant la porte._

- Après toi.

**FIN DU SEGMENT**

* * *

><p>C'est là-dessus que notre segment s'est terminé, les téléspectateurs ont vu les deux catcheurs s'engouffraient main dans la main dans cette pièce.<p>

En entrant dans la pièce je commençais à rire puis fini par dire à Heath : _« Excuse-moi pour le segment, tu n'étais pas au courant de tout, mais tu étais si réticent ! En tout cas j'ai pu remarquer que je te faisais de l'effet. »_

- Oh Paul ça va. _Me dit Heath un peu troublé_. Concernant le segment ce n'est pas grave, tu as rendu la révélation bien plus chaude qu'elle n'était prévue et c'est le principe de notre nouvelle ère.

- Ok. Bon promis je ne te compte pas dans mon tableau de chasse. _Dis-je en lui tendant la main et en attendant la sienne en retour pour sceller le pacte._

Il restait là à me regarder et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Allez deal Heath ! _lui dis-je lui remontrant ma main._

- Non pas de deal ! _Dit-il en attrapant ma main et me collant à lui._

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Après ton érection magistrale qu'il a fallu cacher à la caméra tu me colles à toi !_ riais-je._

- Toi tu seras sur MON tableau de chasse ! _dit-il en s'empara de mes lèvres._ Et ça que tu le veuilles ou non c'est moi qui t'aurait !

* * *

><p>Voilà Ignis ce que j'ai pu produire avec ton défi, j'espère que cela te plaira ! Je n'ai pas pu pousser très loin, le NC-17 n'est encore pas dans mes cordes mais j'y arriverai un jour il sera dans mon tableau de chasse à moi. J'avoue que tu m'as donné du fil à retordre avec tes personnages de prime abord car je ne les affectionne pas particulièrement et en fait ils sont plutôt très sympathiques à travailler !<p>

Une petite review ?


End file.
